


You Think You Have Tribbles?

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, More tribbles, Star Trek AU, Tribbles, and a go at gremlins, trouble with tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Jack had been warned. Too bad tribbles don't listen.





	You Think You Have Tribbles?

Jack had been warned about them. 

They weren't Starfleet, just civilians on a Starfleet ship. So technically speaking, they had just a  _ little  _ bit more leeway when it came to these things. Still, if an officer took the time to warn him, Jack figured he should probably keep a close eye on it. 

Pitch had been far too thrilled, too taken already with the squirrelly little thing for Jack to say no outright. Anything that could make a grown man coo, he should be allowed to have.

Jack had been told though, to be very careful about how he cared for it. And maybe something cryptic about water after midnight but he couldn't be sure. 

The point was, Jack had done his rightful duty and passed the warning along to his deluded philotherianist of a fiance, Pitch. Pitch, who may or may not have been listening at all, but what else could Jack do?

It was with a creeping feeling of dread that Jack left his partner seated in their quarters with the admittedly adorable tribble on his lap for his next shift at the bar.

An unfortunately justified feeling when he came back eight hours later to waist deep balls of chattering fur and an utterly smitten Pitch.

“God damn it,” Jack sighed, “You fed them, didn't you?”


End file.
